L'Fic en Ciel
by WickySly
Summary: Una historia de L'Arc en Ciel en la universidad completamente ficticia. Cuidado! Es una historia yaoi Boy Love, homosexual, como quieran llamarle y puede contener escenas un poco dramáticas o algo fuertes, además de las tipicas comicas entre los chicos
1. C'est la vie

**L'Fic~en~Ciel**  
History by Hooseki & WickyGirl/WickedGirl

Antes de leer tienes que saber:  
- Los personajes de esta historia son los miembros de L'Arc~en~Ciel y el colado de Gackt xD  
- Es una historia YAOI.. en otras palabras.. BoyLove así que homofóbicos absténganse de leer  
- Al principio la historia puede parecer cómica pero tiene varias cuestiones dramáticas  
- A lo largo de este fic aparecerá una escena bastante fuerte… lee bajo tu propio riesgo (esa escena puede estar en el cap. 2 o 3 pero se avisará en que capitulo estará)  
- Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia xDDDDD

**PERSONAJES:  
H:** Hideto Takarai, Hyde, Doiha, Haido, Doihachiro  
**T:** Tetsuya Ogawa, Tetsu, Tet  
**K: **Ken Kitamura  
**Y:** Yukihiro Awaji, Yuki  
**G:** Gackt

**Capitulo 1.  
**_**C'est la vie**_

Otro nuevo año escolar daba inicio en la Universidad de Osaka. Los jóvenes Kitamura, Ogawa y Takarai se encontraban en su respectivo salón platicando en clase.  
**K:** Oigan! Ya vieron a Mitsuki-chan? Cada vez que volteo se sonroja... puedo considerarla como mi nueva conquista  
**H:** Mitsuki Osaki-san?  
**K:** Si, si! A poco no es linda?  
**H:** En realidad he visto mejores...  
**K:** Agh, mejor ignoraré tu comentario ¬¬, tú qué opinas Tet?  
**T:** _*distraído*_ Ah... yo?  
**K:** A caso hay otro Tetsuya Ogawa aquí? ¬¬

**T:** No, supongo que no pero bueno... Mitsuki-san no me interesa  
**K:** Porque?  
**H:** Acéptalo Ken, ella no es muy linda  
**K:** Entonces quien es linda para ustedes? Tal vez Kaname-chan ó...  
**T:** Tampoco me interesan  
**K:** A ti realmente te interesa alguien?  
**T:** Por supuesto que sí! Pero... _*se sonroja al recordar a esa persona*_

Ken y Hyde comienzan a reírse al ver la reacción de su amigo  
**K:** Tetsu está enamorado!!  
**H:** Y quien es la afortunada? _*preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Tet se sonrojara más*_ O será afortunado? _*soltó una carcajada*__  
__Sensei:_ KITAMURA!! TAKARAI!! SILENCIO!  
**K:** Pero Ueda-sensei no estoy hablando!  
La clase comenzó a reírse mientras el Sensei arrojaba un gis a la cabeza de un Tetsu distraído en sus pensamientos, dándole de lleno. Hyde y Ken comenzaron a burlarse de inmediato.  
_Sensei:_ OGAWA!! Ponga atención! Ustedes tres no tienen remedio ¬¬

De repente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y el Sensei hizo la seña para que pasara. Un joven rubio de mediana estatura entró silenciosamente al salón e intercambió un par de palabras con el Sensei mientras los alumnos cuchicheaban sobre este.  
_Sensei:_ _*aclarándose la garganta*_ Clase, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, el estudiante de transferencia Awaji Yukihiro.  
Awaji escribió su nombre en el pizarrón e hizo una reverencia a sus nuevos compañeros  
**Y:** Soy Awaji Yukihiro, mucho gusto  
_Sensei: _Awaji, hay un lugar vacio al lado de Ogawa _*señaló el asiento vacío a un lado de Tetsu y frente a Ken, de inmediato el joven Awaji fue a sentarse*_ Ah! Antes de que se me olvide... Kitamura, Takarai... respeten a su nuevo compañero, no quiero ninguna de sus tontas bromas.  
**K:** Seriamos incapaces Ueda-sensei _*sonrió malévolamente*_  
El Sensei siguió dando su clase como si no lo hubieran interrumpido  
**T:** Ah... uhm... Awaji-san? _*el aludido volteó de inmediato hacia Tetsu*_ Mucho gusto yo soy Tetsuya Ogawa, bienvenido _*sonrió ampliamente*__  
_**H:** Uy... así que él es el afortunado, eh Tet-chan?  
**T:** Doiha cállate!  
**K:** Ja! Se enojó el niño!  
**H y K:** Tetsu está enamorado! Tetsu está enamorado!  
**T:** Dije que se CALLARAN!!!  
_Sensei:_ Ya estuvo bien! KITAMURA! TAKARAI! OGAWA! y AWAJI! AFUERA!!

**Y:** Pero Sensei yo no...  
_Sensei:_ No me interesa, a los cuatro los quiero afuera... AHORA!!!

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón ante la mirada asesina del Sensei. Una vez afuera, Ken se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, seguido de Hyde, Tetsu y por último Yuki quien miraba feo a los otros tres, en especial a Hyde, porque lo habían sacado de clase.  
**T:** Awaji-san lo siento mucho, no era nuestra intención causarte problemas... verdad chicos? Pidan una disculpa _*dijo mientras los miraba con reproche*_  
**H:** Una disculpa? Y porque tendría que pedir una?  
**K:** Si, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver!!  
**Y:** "idiotas ¬¬" _*pensaba una y otra vez Yuki*_  
**T:** Señor ególatra y señor bromista, estoy hablando en serio! Lo sacamos de su primera clase!  
**H:** _*suspirando*_ Esta bien "si es lo que Tetsu desea lo haré" Lo lamento mucho...  
**T:** eh? lo estás diciendo en serio? _*pregunta bastante asombrado*_  
**H:** Si, si... esta mal? ¬¬  
**T:** No, claro que no! Solo que... es la primera vez que te oigo disculparte en serio desde hace tiempo  
**H:** _*mira a Tetsu seductoramente*_ Fue porque tú me lo pediste  
Tetsu se sonroja y desvía la mirada por lo que Yuki comienza a carcajearse  
**H:** ¬¬  
**Y:** Ustedes me recuerdan a mi mejor amigo... bueno, como sea, no es gran cosa que me saquen a la primera clase  
**H:** Ah sí! Que tú eres el nuevo! _*sonríe malévolamente*_  
**T:** Y porque no te presentas maleducado?  
**H:** Claro! _*sonrió y se movió a gatas hacia Yuki poniendo su cara a unos centímetros de la suya observándolo detenidamente*_  
**Y:** _*pegándose a la pared*_ O.O  
**T:** Doi...doiha pero qué? "T_T"  
**H:** _*voltea a ver a Tetsu sonriéndole tiernamente, regresa su mirada a Yuki y ríe*_ yo soy Hideto Takarai pero DIME Hyde... mucho gusto ^^  
**Y:** _*aun confundido*_ Ah, puedes decirme Yuki  
**H:** Yuki... es un placer _*le dijo en tono seductor y se regresó a su lugar demasiado sonriente mirando de reojo las reacciones de Tet*__  
_**T:** Ah... bueno "T_T Hyde!"

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Ken se encontraba pensando en mujeres, ajeno a las locuras de sus amigos pero despertó de su fantasía cuando 2 de sus compañeras salieron platicando distraídamente sin percatarse de ellos...  
_Chica 1:_ Oh! Viste al chico de transferencia? Es muy lindo! ^^  
_Chica 2:_ Ay si! Es hermoso... tendrá novia? _*las chicas se alejaron y se perdieron de vista*_  
**K:** _*susurrando*_ Maldito alumno de transferencia, aléjate de mis mujeres _*sin previo aviso se levantó muy enojado y se fue caminando por el pasillo*_  
**T:** Ey! Ken adónde vas?  
No obtienen respuesta...  
**H:** Al menos espéranos!!!  
Diciendo esto los tres chicos se pararon y fueron tras Ken  
**H:** A dónde vas? Que te sucede?  
**K:** Voy a la cafetería, tengo hambre... _*contestó malhumorado*_  
**H:** Pero la cafetería esta hacia el otro lado!  
**K:** Entonces voy a la biblioteca!  
**T:** _*sorprendido*_ Dijiste biblioteca!? Estas enfermo?  
**K:** No ¬¬ quiero leer algo...  
**T:** O.O pero la biblioteca esta en el otro edificio  
Ken se queda callado y mira feo a Yuki  
**T:** Ya dinos que te pasa  
**K:** Solo quiero estar a solas! Dejen de seguirme! _*diciendo esto volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Yuki y se fue caminando torpemente por el corredor ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos*_  
**Y:** Ahm... hice algo malo?  
**H:** No te preocupes, debe tener problemas con sus mujeres  
**Y:** Sus mujeres?  
**H:** Si, Ken es muy popular con las chicas pero...  
**T:** ...es muy egocéntrico y dramatiza mucho cuando lo dejan  
**H:** No entiendo que le ven a él, yo soy más hermoso  
**T:** _*susurrando*_ Definitivamente  
**H:** Que?  
**Y:** _*vuelve a carcajearse*_  
**T:** Nada! Nada! Mejor enseñémosle la escuela a Yuki  
**H:** Me parece bien, vamos!

Los chicos comenzaron a darle un tour por la escuela mientras conocian un poco a Yuki y a su vez el conocía más a ese par de locos. De repente Tetsu se dio cuenta que se hacía tarde para la siguiente clase y se los llevó de regreso al salón. Cuando llegaron vieron a Ken asediado por las mujeres pero lo que sorprendió a Hyde y a Tetsu fue ver a su amigo con cara de fastidio y antes de que pudieran decir algo, una chica se acercó tímidamente a Hyde.  
_Chica x:_ Hyde, am... puedo hablar a solas contigo? _*preguntó sonrojándose*_  
**H:** _*con aires de grandeza y mirando a Tetsu de reojo con una sonrisa en la boca*_ Claro _*la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a un rincón del salón*_  
**Y:** El también es muy popular, no? _*sonrió viendo a la parejita alejarse*_  
**T:** Si, bastante ¬¬ _*en ese momento el castaño imaginaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa para la chica*_

Mientras tanto en el rincón del salón...  
_Chica x: *apenadísima*_ Hyde quiero preguntarte algo pero no se cómo decirlo...  
**H:** _*voz seductora*_ Tu solo dime, no te preocupes _*le dijo pasando suavemente su mano por el cabello de ella mientras crecía su ego*__  
__Chica x:_ Bueno yo quería saber si tu..... me podrías presentar a Yukihiro-san?  
**H:** "wtf?? ¬¬" Yuki? Si claro cuando quieras _*contestó malhumorado mientras se regresaba ignorando a la chica y volvía con sus amigos que ya se encontraban en su asiento platicando*_  
**Y:** Ah Hyde! Qué tal te fue? ^^  
**T:** Si, que quería? ¬¬  
**H:** _*mirando feo a Yuki*_ Nada  
**Y:** Am, a caso...?  
_Chica y:_ Awaji-san, puedo hablar contigo?  
**Y:** Seguro ^^ _*se va con la chica*_  
**T:** Yukihiro-san es muy agradable no?  
**H y K:** ¬¬ "idiota"  
**K:** Maldito estudiante de transferencia ¬¬  
**H:** Estoy de acuerdo ¬¬  
**T:** Eh? Pero qué...?  
_Sensei:_ Alumnos silencio, ya va a comenzar la clase

El Sensei comenzó a dar su clase pero se sorprendió al ver que los ruidosos de Ken y Hyde se encontraban en silencio y tomando apuntes. La clase transcurrió lenta y aburridamente. Cuando sonó la campana los cuatro salieron al pasillo, listos para irse a su casa cuando vieron que un chico saludaba a Yuki  
**Y:** Gackt! Que gusto verte ^^  
**G:** Yuki, hoy fue tu primer día?  
**Y:** Si... ah! Te presento a mis amigos... Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura y Hyde  
**G:** _*mirando detenidamente al pequeño*_ Hyde?  
**H:** En realidad soy Hideto Takarai pero DIME Hyde ^^  
**G:** De acuerdo Hyde-chan _*sonríe seductoramente*_  
**T:** QUE??!!! "Hyde-chan?? ¬¬"  
**Todos:** O.O?

_**Omake Time!!!!**_  
**S:** Ah, me siento satisfecho con el primer capítulo  
**M:** Si si, aunque aun no pasa nada tan raro no? Para ser nuestra primera historia en conjunto no está mal  
**S:** Oh sí, estoy de acuerdo pero oye... ya empezó el omake!  
**M:** Oh sh*t... bueno bienvenidos al omake! Yo soy Mariana ^^  
**S:**_ *suspiro*_ Soy Sam... nada que ver con la película! ¬¬  
**K:** Ellos son los escritores, los culpables de que me abandonen mis mujeres!  
**Y:** Pero Ken, esto no es real... solo estamos actuando  
**H:** Si, vean a Tetsu... tiene casi 40 años!! No puede estar en la universidad!  
**T:** Mira quien lo dice, enano ¬¬  
**M:** Pero aun así son sexys *¬*  
**S:** Hey! No se peleen, aun falta que venga el quinto personaje  
**M:** Y porque metimos a Gackt? ¬¬  
**Y:** Si, y porque es mi amigo?  
**S:** Porque tenía que mantener tu integridad y además, eres mi integrante favorito de la banda  
**T, H, K:** ¬¬  
**M:** _*corro a agarrar a Hyde y a Tetsu*_ Pero yo los quiero a ustedes ^^  
**K:** Y yo qué? u.u  
**S:** Tu también me agradas Ken, pero Yuki es la onda ^^  
**M:** Si Ken, yo también te quiero *0* más porque tomas Corona xD  
**S:** Eso me recuerda... camarero, unas cervezas!!!  
_*se acerca el camarero y nos dice...*_  
**G:** aquí tienen  
**S:** Gackt?? Porque eres camarero?  
**G:** no lo sé, tu eres el escritor  
**M:** Y porque Gackt se tiene que aparecer siempre? ¬¬ al menos se buen camarero...  
**G:** ¬¬  
**T:** Am... oye Doihachiro... porque pides que te DIGAN Hyde?  
**H:** Porque DEBEN hacerlo y punto ^^, de todos modos no saben si Hideto es mi nombre verdadero así que porque debería usarlo?  
**G:** Cierto... eres muy interesante Hyde-chan  
**M y T:** No le digas Hyde-chan!!! ¬¬  
**S:** Al unísono, que miedo me dan  
**H:** Tet eres muy celoso ¬¬  
**T:** Claro que no! Solo estoy actuando  
**H:** Oh... u.u'  
**K:** Jajaja malditos maricas  
**H:** Cállate! Que tú quieres con Yuki!  
**K:** Por supuesto que..... no ¬¬  
**Y:** O.O que miedo  
**S:** Bueno ya, esto se tiene que acabar  
**M:** Tenemos que prepararnos para el siguiente capítulo ^^  
**T:** Bueno, te veré en un rato Doiha _*se acerca tiernamente y le da un beso en la mejilla*_  
**H:** o///////o  
**M:** _*shock*_ *0*  
**S:** -.-"  
**Y:** O.O _*alejándose de ellos*_  
**G:** ¬¬ _*mirando feo a Tetsu*_  
**K:** .  
**T:** ^^  
**S:** _*zarandeando a la shockeada*_ Nos leemos en el próximo omake!.... Mariana reacciona!!!

Bueno pues hola! Cuanto tiempo sin subir algo aquí a … pues bueno les presento mi nueva historia.. y la primera que hago en equipo. Espero que les agrade la historia ^^ es un proyecto que tenemos mi amigo Sam (Hooseki) y yo y al cual le tenemos mucho cariño… aunque es mi primera historia puramente yaoi (y obviamente la primera vez que mi amigo escribe yaoi xD) así que bueno… ya estaré subiendo pronto el siguiente capítulo, sino no duden en visitar el blog donde subiremos primero la historia que es .com/ saludos y gracias :3


	2. Forbidden lover

**L'Fic~en~Ciel**  
History by Hooseki & WickyGirl/WickedGirl

Antes de leer tienes que saber:  
- Los personajes de esta historia son los miembros de L'Arc~en~Ciel y el colado de Gackt xD  
- Es una historia YAOI.. en otras palabras.. BoyLove así que homofóbicos absténganse de leer  
- Al principio la historia puede parecer cómica pero tiene varias cuestiones dramáticas  
- Este es el capitulo 2, antes de leer asegúrate de haber leído el capitulo 1 ^^  
- A lo largo de este fic aparecerá una escena bastante fuerte… lee bajo tu propio riesgo (esa escena estará en el capítulo 3 y puede haber un poco más de hard yaoi después pero como siempre se avisará)  
- Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia xDDDDD

**PERSONAJES:  
H:** Hideto Takarai, Hyde, Doiha, Haido, Doihachiro  
**T:** Tetsuya Ogawa, Tetsu, Tet  
**K: **Ken Kitamura  
**Y:** Yukihiro Awaji, Yuki  
**G:** Gackt

**Capitulo 2.  
~Forbidden Lover**

Los días pasaron y los cinco chicos se hicieron muy unidos y conocieron más la relación de Yuki y Gackt  
Todos se encontraban en casa de Tetsu tomando, aprovechando que sus padres no se encontraban.

**T:** Oye Yuki, y exactamente como conociste a Gackt?  
**G:** Ah *suspirando* todo fue demasiado estúpido  
**Y:** Bastante ¬¬

~ Flashback ~

El joven Gackt se encontraba caminando distraídamente por las calles de Hokkaido mientras oía "Mizerable" en su iPod. Cuando estaba cruzando una calle no logró oír la bocina de un vehículo que se acercaba...  
**Y:** CUIDADO!!!  
Al ver que no reaccionaba, el joven Yukihiro corrió en su ayuda, empujándolo lejos del peligro y recibiendo el impacto...  
**G:** *corriendo hacia el atropellado* Oye! Estas bien? O.O  
**Y:** ¬¬ solo fui atropellado por un viejito en bicicleta "por tu culpa ¬¬"  
**G:** Oh no! Necesitamos llevarte a un hospital! Podrías estar grave!!!  
**Y:** ¬¬ solo fue una bicicleta, no me pasó nada grave  
**G:** Pero me has salvado la vida! Tengo que pagarte de alguna manera!  
**Y:** Si insistes... tengo hambre  
~ Fin del Flashback ~

Ken y Hyde se carcajeaban mientras que Tetsu pensaba que era una hermosa historia  
**Y:** Aún no puedo creer que me haya atropellado un viejo en bicicleta!  
**K:** *señalándolo* jajajaja un viejito en bicicleta!  
**G:** ¬¬  
**T:** *dándole un trago a su cerveza* no los molestes, es una hermosa historia *0*  
**Y:** O.O ya le afectó el alcohol a Tetsu?  
**H:** Nah, así es su estado natural...

Un par de cervezas después Ken estaba completamente borracho y Hyde había decidido llevarlo a su casa ya que vivían cerca uno del otro  
**Y:** No quieres que te ayude a llevarlo?  
**H:** No, vivimos a un par de calles de la escuela y tu vives a un par de casa de Tetsu, no quiero molestarte... además si no lo aguanto simplemente lo arrastro ^^  
**G:** Ah, yo vivo cerca de la escuela también, puedo ayudarte a llevar a Ken  
**H:** *encogiéndose de hombros* Bueno... te veo después Tet ^^, Yuki.. Bye  
Hyde y Gackt salieron de la casa de Tetsu con ken a cuestas dejando a Yuki y Tet platicando tranquilamente  
**G:** "este tipo es demasiado chaparro"... pero aún así es lindo ^^  
**H:** Que?  
**G:** La noche! La noche es linda... o.o  
**H:** Pero dijiste lindo ¬¬  
**G:** Ah, olvídalo *silencio incómodo*  
**H:** Oye, es verdad eso del viejito en bicicleta?  
**G:** Claro! Yo jamás te mentiría Hyde-chan...  
**H:** Ah? O.O Gracias... supongo *sonrojado*  
**G:** Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas ñ_ñ  
De repente Hyde sintió que una mano se deslizaba desde su espalda hasta su...  
**H:** AAAAAAHHHH!!!!  
**G:** *soltando a Ken bastante asustado* Pero que te sucede???  
Un bulto cayó detrás de ellos con un golpe seco  
**G:** Que fue eso? *espantado*  
**H:** *en shock* Fue Ken... su mano...se resbaló... O.O KEN!!!  
**K:** *tumbado en el suelo* Mamá hoy no quiero ir a la escuela... zzz  
Hyde y Gackt levantaron a Ken y se apresuraron a llevarlo a su casa en silencio...

Al otro día en la escuela...  
**K:** Agh... maldita resaca  
**T:** Deberías controlarte y no tomar tanto ¬¬  
**K:** ¬¬ por alguna extraña razón me duele el trasero u.u  
**H:** *silbando distraídamente*  
**K:** Tu, akuma ¬¬ que me hiciste???  
**T y Y:** O.O  
**H:** *despreocupado* Yo nada, reclámale a Gackt  
**K:** *agarrando su trasero con miedo* Gackt???  
**Y:** *suspirando* Ah... lo hizo de nuevo  
**H,T,K:** O.O?  
**Sensei:** Ustedes 4! Cállense ya... Kitamura siéntese! ¬¬  
La clase pasó tranquilamente, al terminar los jóvenes salieron rumbo a la cafetería  
**G:** Hyde-chaan!! *Abrazándolo* Anoche fue tan genial!  
**H:** *recordando la caída de Ken sin darse cuenta de que Gackt lo abrazaba* Oh si! Estuvo muy bien *sonrió divertido*  
**K,T,Y:** O.O  
**Y:** *susurrando* Otro más para Gackt  
**K:** Que dijiste?  
**T:** *mirada seria* Y porque dejas que te abrace Gackt, eh "Hyde-chan"? ¬¬  
**H:** *alejándose de Gackt* Porque me dicen "Hyde-chan"?  
**G:** Porque eres Hyde-chan, no? Mi Hidito ^^  
**T:** O.O HIDITO??!! ¬¬  
**Y:** *corre a detener a un Tetsu enfurecido* Ajem... oyeron que en la cafetería hay pizza?  
**K:** Oh si! Pizza! Vamos ^^ *camina hacia Gackt y le susurra* Ya hablaré contigo sobre mi trasero ¬¬  
**G:** O.O "Ahora qué?? Esta vez sí soy inocente..."

Ya en la cafetería...  
**Y:** Miren, ahí hay una mesa libre  
**G:** Vamos Hyde-chan ^^  
**H:** Am... Yo...  
**T:** Se va a sentar CONMIGO *toma a Hyde del brazo y se lo lleva a la mesa mientras Gackt se reía*  
**Y:** *empujando a Gackt* Camina ¬¬  
**K:** Jajajajaja "bola de maricas"  
Tetsu llevó a Hyde hasta la orilla de la mesa, sentándose entre este y Gackt, bastante molesto mientras al otro lado de la mesa Ken y Yuki platicaban alegremente  
**K:** Y dime Yuki... aún eres virgen?  
**Y:** Claro! Puede que sea popular entre las chicas pero aún busco a la persona especial ^^  
**K:** Bueno, allá tu... "ah, Yuki es lindo ^^.... O.O pero qué??"  
**Y:** Ken... sigues aún molesto porque te robé a algunas de tus mujeres?  
**K:** Que?! Tu como sabes...?  
**Y:** Me reclamaste cuando estabas borracho ¬¬  
**K:** Ah... lo siento u.u  
**Y:** No te preocupes *le sonríe ampliamente*  
**K:** "No culpo a las chicas por enamorarse de Yuki siendo tan lindo ^^... pero qué diablos me pasa??!!!" *Se da una cachetada*  
**Todos:** O.O  
**Y:** Ken... qué pasó?  
**K:** Ah... nada, nada... *risita nerviosa*  
**Y:** *rozando con su mano la mejilla de Ken* Pero te dejaste rojo  
**K:** *sonrojado se aleja un poco de Yuki* Estoy bien  
**H:** *atacado de la risa* Que pasa Ken, te gusta Yuki?  
**K:** ¬¬ claro que no, no soy como tú!  
**T:** Ah? O.O "*0*"  
**G:** ^-^  
**H:** *sonriendo* Que lastima! Yo que te he amado tanto tiempo en secreto *le manda un beso*  
**Y:** *captando la broma* jajajajaja Ken, me engañas?  
**Todos:** *atacados de la risa*

A la hora de la salida...  
**G:** Vámonos ya Hyde-chan ^^  
**T:** ¬¬ oye Hyde, recuerdas que teníamos pendiente una CITA para ver tus películas favoritas de terror?  
**H:** Oh si! Vamos, vamos ^^  
**T:** Yuki, no vienes?  
**Y:** No, tengo que hacer unas cosas en mi casa...  
**G:** Yo voy!! *imaginando... H: Gackt tengo miedo! T.T Abrázame!!* ^-^  
**T:** ¬¬  
**Y:** *imaginando lo que pensaba Gackt* No Gackt, mejor ayúdame con algunas cosas  
**G:** *suspirando* Esta bien  
**T:** "gracias Yuki" vámonos entonces Doiha ^^  
Y así los 4 se fueron caminando alegremente olvidándose de Ken  
**K:** *susurrando* se cuidan ¬¬  
Ken regresó a su casa solitario y pensativamente  
**K:** "Esos malditos me dejaron ¬¬. Hyde huyó de su novio Gackt... y el desgraciado de Tetsu también se fue ¬¬, bueno el vive cerca de Yuki... Yuki, lo perdono por ser lindo ^^, pero... porque pienso eso? Yuki es hombre y a mí me gustan las mujeres... pero no puedo negar que tiene lo suyo, buen cuerpo, es muy carismático y tiene linda sonrisa...*tocándose la mejilla* su mano era tan suave. Pero no!" *Gritando* NO SOY GAY!!!  
**Señora:** O.O vámonos hijo, aléjate de ese tipo de gente *toma al niño y se lo lleva corriendo*  
**K:** Pero no lo soy u.u  
Ken siguió caminando a su casa tratando de reprimir sus pensamientos de Yuki. Como siempre su casa estaba vacía, sus padres seguían fuera del país  
**K:** *suspirando* Pero porque Yuki? Porque estoy pensando en él? Si conozco más a Hyde y a Tetsu.. Somos muy buenos amigos pero Yuki es especial. Yo... realmente me he enamorado de él?

A la mañana siguiente Ken llegó solo a la escuela (Hyde no había pasado por el por alguna extraña razón). En el pasillo vio a Tetsu platicando con una chica delgada que traía puesta una falda clara con un pantalón negro abajo, botas negras y una chamarra de cuero. Sus chinos se encontraban recogidos en un chongo.  
**K:** "Oh, no había visto a esa chica, se ve bastante rara... es algo pequeña pero es atractiva" *Ken se acercó y abrazó a la chica por la cintura colocando su cabeza en su hombro y susurrándole seductoramente al oído* Olvídate de el pequeña y quédate conmigo ñ_ñ  
**Chica:** *volteando asustada y lentamente* Pero que rayos te pasa Ken!? Soy yo!!! O.O  
**K:** Hyde?? AAHH!!! *Ken soltó a Hyde rápidamente y se cayó del susto mientras Tetsu se carcajeaba* Po-Porque rayos estas vestido así?! E-Eso es una falda! Y tu peinado! Pareces una... UNA MUJER!!... No puedo creerlo O.O  
**H:** Una mujer? No soy una mujer! ¬¬ Lo que pasa es que estoy haciendo cosplay ^^  
**K:** Y a que chica cosplayeas?  
**H:** No es una chica ¬¬ es el vocalista de una banda, ayer vi su video ^^  
**T:** Y que canción era?  
**H:** Blurry Eyes ^^  
**T y K:** No la conozco  
**H:** Deberían oírla, es muy buena ^^  
**K:** Como sea! No puedes andar paseándote por ahí vestido de mujer, alguien podría malinterpretarlo  
**H:** *bajando la cabeza desilusionado*  
**Y y G:** Hola!  
**Y:** Que onda, como están? Quien es esta lindura? Porque no la presentan? ñ_ñ  
**H:** ¬¬ NO SOY UNA MUJER!!! Pero gracias por decirme lindura ^^  
**Y:** *asustado* HYDE??!!! Eres tú! O.O  
**G:** Oh Hyde-chan te ves muy bien ^^  
**H:** En serio? ^^  
**G:** Si, te ves muy lindo ñ_ñ  
**H:** Gracias, al menos alguien aprecia mi cosplay  
**T:** ¬¬ yo también te dije que te veías bien  
**H:** Pero también me confundiste con una mujer ¬¬  
**Y:** *sintiendo la tensión del ambiente* Gackt, que no tienes clase en otro edificio?  
**G:** Oh si! Adiós Hyde-chan *le da un beso en la mejilla*  
**H:** *sonrojadisimo* A-Adiós... supongo  
**T:** *enojado* Vámonos a clase ya, muévanse ¬¬

Los 4 se fueron caminando en silencio, aún sorprendidos por la reacción de Tetsu que entró primero al salón seguido de Yuki, Ken y por último Hyde  
**Sensei:** Señorita este no es su salón, por favor retírese  
**H:** Pero Ueda-sensei soy yo ¬¬ Hideto Takarai  
**Sensei:** Ah o.o entonces tome asiento Señorita Takarai... digo O.O Señor  
**H:** ¬¬  
Hyde se fue a sentar a su lugar habitual a un lado de Ken pero para su sorpresa el asiento de enfrente estaba vacio  
**H:** Y Tetsu? O.O  
**Y:** Se fue a la esquina *señalando hacia el otro lado del salón*  
**H:** u.u "y ahora que tendrá?"  
**K:** Hyde, vamos a hacer lo de siempre?  
**H:** Oh claro! Ahora toca en mi casa ^^  
**Y:** Tetsu me comentó que ustedes dos hacían cosas juntos, que clase de cosas?  
**H:** Tu qué crees? ñ_ñ  
**K:** *asustado* No! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esta mujer ¬¬  
**H:** Que no soy mujer! ¬¬ ya no te quiero Ken-chan T.T  
**Y:** O.O bueno bueno, ya en serio... que hacen?  
**K:** Acostumbramos ir a la casa de uno de los dos a tomar un rato y generalmente nos quedamos a dormir ahí  
**H:** Porque no vienes con nosotros?  
**K:** O.O  
**Y:** Oh, tal vez otro día ^^  
**K:** *suspira aliviado*

Al salir de clases Tetsu se fue caminando con una chica ignorándolos por completo y Hyde y Ken se fueron antes de que se apareciera Gackt.  
En casa de Hyde, unas cuantas botellas y un par de horas después...  
**H:** Dime Ken...hip...en verdad hip...pareshco mujer?  
**K:** No lo se...hip bájate los pantalones para saberlo hip..  
Hyde se paró tambaleante, se alzó la falda y comenzó a desabrocharse torpemente el pantalón  
**K:** Hey hey no...hip...te creo, te creo  
**H:** Pero Tetsu...hip también me dijo que parecía mujer, y yo que lo quiero tanto! *comienza a llorar* y luego Gackt.. hip hip...parece que..  
**K:** Si sip hip... se muere por ti  
**H:** Incluso Yuki que apenas lo conozco me dijo mujer T.T  
**K:** Yuki... es tan lindo hip...  
**H:** Tetsu! Yo te quiero mushoo!!!  
**K:** Yuki es tan fuerte, tan amable...  
**H:** Adoro el cabello de Tet-chan... tan versátil y sedoso...  
**K:** ...tan divertido, sus manos son tan suaves...  
**H:** ...y luego es tan lindo y tierno ^^  
**K:** Y Yuki están... agggh... cof cof *ahogándose*  
**H:** O.O  
**K:** *sigue tosiendo* Ah... *suspira* de que hablábamos?  
**H:** Ahm... ah... porque tengo el pantalón desabrochado?  
**K:** Yo que sé! Tal vez fuiste al baño O.O  
Y la noche pasó sin que volvieran a tomar el tema de Yuki y Tetsu.

Al otro día Hyde y Ken iban crudos a la escuela caminando lentamente  
**H:** Ouh mi cabeza T.T no lo vuelvo a hacer!!!  
**K:** Mentiroso ¬¬  
**H:** O.O Oye ese de ahí no es... TETSU???!!!  
**K:** y se está besando con... NANAMI!!!???

**Omake Time!!!!  
**Los autores nos encontrábamos bebiendo y conversando pacíficamente en casa de Ken -porque no tuvo de otra y alojó a todos en su casa- cuando alguien dijo con celos**  
H:** Quien era esa chica Tetsu? ¬¬**  
T:** No lo se... no la conozco o.o**  
K:** Pero si se estaban besando!!!**  
H:** Tú dijiste su nombre! Díganme quien es ¬¬**  
K:** Yo tampoco lo sé, ellos *nos señala* me hicieron decirlo**  
M y S:** O.O**  
S:** *susurrando* creo que estamos en problemas**  
**Hyde y Ken se acercaron peligrosamente hacia nosotros O.O**  
M:** Tranquilos, tranquilos o.o no se atreverían a hacerle daño a los escritores que piensan en su bienestar y felicidad, o si?**  
H:** Bienestar? ¬¬ si todo el tiempo se la pasaron llamándome mujer en este capítulo T.T**  
G:** pero te veías muy bien ^^ como la vez que actuaste de Kei**  
H:** Calla Sho!**  
S:** Hey esto no es Moonchild, esto es sobre ustedes xD**  
M:** Si Hyde, te veías bien con faldita y todo *0*, Sho gay tiene razón ^^U**  
G:** Hey! Yo no soy gay! Maldita... *va hacia mi amenazante con un cuchillo***  
M:** O.O**  
T:** NOOO!!! No la mates ¬¬**  
M:** *0* Tet-chan te quiero 3**  
G:** Y porque no debería matarla? ¬¬**  
T:** Porque sino quien nos paga?**  
M:** ¬¬**  
G:** Aun queda otro escritor ^^**  
Y:** Si, el nos defiende Gackt ^^**  
S:** Hey hey... ella es indispensable para esto... creo**  
M:** Síganle y los haré sufrir a todos ¬¬**  
G:** Entonces puedo matarla? *0***  
M:** Déjame en paz ¬¬ *saco un zapato de no se donde* estoy armada con una plataforma de Tet y no dudaré en aventarla ¬¬**  
G:** O.O**  
S:** Además la matas y te saco de la historia o**  
K:** Muy bien tranquilos todos! Yo tengo que hacer un reclamo... porque estoy pensando en Yuki?**  
Y:** Porque soy irresistible**  
K:** No solo eso, eres hermoso pero...**  
Y:** O.O**  
M:** Dejen de quejarse ¬¬ todo tiene un porque ^^... a ver, uno por uno, cuáles son sus dudas?**  
H:** Porque me decían mujer y por qué Gackt me acosa?**  
S:** Porque pareces mujer y andabas con Gackt en Moonchild**  
M:** No parece mujer ¬¬ ... bueno, a veces o.o pero Hyde eres acosable *0***  
H:** O.O ¬¬**  
S:** Siguiente queja!**  
T:** Porque yo beso a alguien que no conozco?**  
M:** Am.. aun no puedo decirte, pero no te preocupes es linda y la vas a querer mucho ^^**  
H:** ¬¬**  
M:** Siguiente...**  
K:** Porque están de gorrones en mi casa? ¬¬**  
S:** Creí que tu queja iba a ser sobre Yuki**  
K:** Ah sí, eso también o.o**  
M:** Bueno eso es porque los otros dos ya están ocupados y un KenxGackt sería bastante feo**  
Y:** Yo creí que me ibas a defender, no que era tu integrante favorito? ¬¬**  
S:** lo eres, además Ken no te hará nada, espero...**  
M:** Porque defiendes a tu favorito? Me haces quedar mal u.u**  
S:** Porque no me gusta el kenki**  
G:** Oigan escritores, no va a haber algo mas fuerte? Digo, algo mas explicito?**  
S:** Claro ^^ el gran Hyde tendrá algo que ver en eso...**  
H:** O.O**  
M:** Cállate o no andes spoileando a la gente ¬¬, además Hyde no debía saber o.o**  
T:** HYDE??? QUE LE HARAN A MI DOIHA???!! ¬¬**  
K:** Estoy seguro de que Gackt lo violará *Ken se ríe a carcajadas***  
M:** Todos pasaran alguna vez por eso ñ_ñ**  
Todos:** O.O**  
S:** Cállate! También andas dando spoilers! ¬¬**  
K:** Rayos! Se hace tarde..**  
S:** Que te pasa?**  
K:** Unas chicas lindas van a venir a mi casa y no quiero que me encuentren con ustedes, será mejor que se vayan**  
M,T,Y:** ¬¬**  
H:** Que malo eres Mr. Ken-chan**  
S:** Bueno, debido a que nos corren este omake se acaba aquí**  
K:** Ya van a llegar! Lárguense!! ¬¬

Segundo capitulo xD ya saben la historia se ha escrito entre mi amigo Sam (Hooseki) y yo ^^ bueno las ideas están saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba xD pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo es de los más importantes… comienza el drama xD ah sí si también el siguiente cap. tendrá HARD YAOI, aun no se qué tan explicito… trataremos de moderarnos (porque además el otro autor es hombre y nunca ha escrito hard yaoi xD y yo am… bueno si lo he escrito pero hay que moderarse xD) y digamos que será algo feo u.u pero bueno no mas spoilers verdad? xD la otra vez no salió la url del blog :S es lfic-en-ciel . blogspot . com obviamente sin espacios xD sino pues la historia esta publicada en la-ciel . com ó en deviantart . com en las cuentas de los autores (WickedGirl5 o Tupadre, solo agréguenlo antes de .deviantart) y bueno eso sería todo xDDD saludos y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
